zach_durbidge_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
The 3AM Dream Tellers
The 3AM Dream Tellers Is A Series Comprised Of Mini Seasons Comprised Of 2-4 Episodes. The Series Is Heavily Inspired By Are You Afraid Of The Dark And Goosebumps # The Series Plot Line Is This: A Group Of Kids With A Heavy Case Dream Continuity Get Together Each Night At 3AM And The Story’s The Dreamed Of The Night Before With Each Dream Ending Abruptly The Next Night 3AM The Character Shares There Dream. After That Episode Raps During The Episodes That Characters Dreams Right Where The Last Dream Left Off. The Next Episode At 3am the group meets up agian the character then tells what happened In The Follow up dream. The Series Continues This Format Until The Story Is Done # Click On The Blue High Light To Get More Info On The Haunted Carnival The First Story Of The Series The Format, Of The Series is this. The First Episode Of Each Season Is A Framing Device For The Series The Episode Goes Like This the 3AM Story Tellers (3AMST For Short) Starts With The Intro Plays Then The Narration Starts Which Explains who they are and what they do “We Are The 3AM Story Tellers 3AMST For Short We All Have A Creative Imagination With Big Dreams And Even Bigger Story’s To Tell. For Some Reason Sometimes We get dreams That End As Quick As A LightBulb The Next Day At 3AM We Come Together We Tell Our Story The Next Day At 3 we’re back Telling Our Dreams Of What Happened Next. The Dream Had The Night After The Last One. We’re Are The 3AM Story Tellers Me, Jake, Sam, And The Youngest Billy. (Alarm Clock)(Alarm Clock Stops) It’s 3AM Time For This Weeks Story” A Flash Light Appares It Then Turns Around To Reveal A Face. The Story's Teller the Lights turn on And The Flashlight Turns Off The other 2 member s are revealed Sam And Billy The Talk To Each Other Say Hi And They Tall To Each Other About Who Should Tell The Story The Finally Pick A Story Teller The Story Teller Then Turns On Video Camera The Group Looks At It And The the. Says ”Hello We Are The 3AM Story Tellers We Tell Story’s Scary Story’s The Could Scare You Thrill You Chill You Transport You To Another World Where The Unbelievable Is Not Just Believable But Possible And Happening. Im Tellers Name And This My Story. A Tale About ((Story Descripsion)A Carnival With A Evil Secret That Eats The town into a Ghost Town But Things May Change If One Boy Can change It fix it and stop it.) This story could chill you. That’s the fun for maximum Scare The Light Will Be No Where To Be Found Except For The Voice Of This Chilling Tale I Strait From A Nightmare (Lights Turn Off) ( The Flash Lights Turn On) This Nightmare of a tale I like to call The Tale Of The ( Haunted Carnival(Title)) (Darkness) (Voice: Tune In Next Week For The Tale Of The (Title) To Begin Tuesday November 5th Australian Central Daylight Time (GMT + 10:30)